


Snow Geese, Mute Swans, and Hippogriffs

by resurrectedhippo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectedhippo/pseuds/resurrectedhippo
Summary: Draco and Scorpius' trips to the park and shops are interrupted by Potter who seems to show up everywhere.





	Snow Geese, Mute Swans, and Hippogriffs

Snow Geese, Mute Swans, and Hippogriffs 

"Papa!" From that tone, Draco knew from experience that the child in front of him wanted to be let out from the shopping cart so that he can demand Draco to purchase his favorite snacks. 

"What will it be this week? More yoghurt or those dreaded cheese sticks?" Draco scrunched his nose in distaste. The cheese sticks resulted in Scorpius occupying the toilet for almost half an hour while Draco held his hand throughout the entire process. 

He wished Astoria and Iso were beside him at the very moment Scorpius approached the cheese sections.

"You want a repeat of last week?"

"No, I want the cheese sticks." Scorpius smiled and reached for the same exact brand Draco bought him previously. The front featured a cartoon of a cow. When Draco refused to bring down the package, Scorpius attempted to get it himself by climbing the large grocery store refrigerators. 

Draco pulled his cart to the side before grabbing the package and hauling Scorpius before his son made a disaster of the neatly organized stands. He brought his child to the floor and kneeled in front of him. 

"If you want these sticks, you need to give me your word that you won't eat it all at once." He dangled the package of mozzarella in front of his son. "Do I have your word?" 

"Does it count I if eat all but one?" Scorpius looked hopefully. He was too devious for his own good. It didn't help that he was charming and disarmingly handsome (much like his father). 

"You think you're so coy, don't you? Prat." Draco ruffled his hair and laughed. "I'll hide them from you and give it to you when you deserve it." Knowing he lost the battle (a simple and small as this), he hoped Astoria and Iso looked down at him in amusement rather than exasperation.

As he stood, he held Scorpius' hand. 

"Is that any way to speak to a child, Malfoy?" 

A familiar voice rang from his left. He recognized it, but it was fuzzy, a memory logged in the back of his brain. 

"Potter?" Then his brain registered that indeed, the voice near him belonged to Potter. 

"Just fetching some lunch from the deli and remembered I ran out of milk." Potter shrugged and held out the carton of milk and sandwich to explain himself. 

Draco raised an eyebrow, not really sure why Potter approached him in the first place or explained himself.

Potter eyed Scorpius and smiled. "Hello." 

His son beamed at the attention. "I'm Scorpius." 

"Pleased to meet you, Scorpius. I'm Harry Potter." 

"Cool. What kind of job do you have?" Scorpius jumped up and down. "I want to a physicist, so I can help Papa with his chemistry. He's always complaining about the theories."

"Quite right. You need an exceptional understanding of physics to be an excellent chemist." Draco smiled at his son, proud of his observational skills. While he wasn't what the Muggles would consider a chemist, he supposed posing as such was the closest analogy to explain Wizarding Potions to his developing son. Draco planned to teach him about Potions and the rest of Wizarding history as he gets older. But for now, since he's attending a Muggle primary school, Draco opt to introduce the magical world slowly. 

"Good thing mama to helped you then."

"Your mama was exceptional, I'll give her that." Draco replied, pointedly ignoring Potter. Until this day, Draco's still a bit put off and equally proud that Astoria was better at Arithmancy than him. 

"Mum makes the best jam though." 

Draco laughed. It was too sour for his taste. Iso always Draco picked the strawberries and blackberries to early, never letting them fully develop. "If you say so, I'm sure she'd be pleased to hear that." 

Scorpius grinned. "You make the best jam, mum." He looked up at the ceiling before he wiggled out of Draco's grasp. 

Harry Potter turning around to look to his left and right looking for who knows who. Draco shrugged and nodded. "Well then, Potter." Draco tried his best for nonchalance as he threw the cheese packet into the cart and pushed it towards the milk and yoghurt section. 

"Bye Mr. Potter." Scorpius waved. 

But Potter, the insufferable git he is, ran up and addressed Scorpius. "Which cheese sticks do you recommend?" 

And then Draco watched his son run back to the cheese station and point enthusiastically towards the green and red brand. "That's my favorite."

"What do you eat it with?" Potter picked up a package and hoisted it between his arm. 

"He eats it as is and that's why we had an issue last week." Draco stood between Potter and his son.

"Mum said it's perfectly normal to be constipated and there is no need to be embarrassed." Scorpius eyed the cheese sticks and tried to sneak in another packet. 

"Didn't expect you to be embarrassed, but rather cautious about your choices." Draco smiled a bit. His son really was a smart arse.

"Remember, Mama said you need to loosen up a bit." He said nonplused. Draco eyed his cart filled with organic fruits, vegetables, and lean protein. He strived to produce a balanced healthy meal for Scorpius every day. 

"I'm going wild buying that packet of cheese for you."

"Next time, it should be chocolate." Potter quipped.

"Don't give him any ideas, Potter." Draco tried to glower, but honestly, after the adventures that comes with parenting Scorpius, it was hard to retain any sense of sneering for Potter. He refused to make his son cower and that means beating out initial reactions of anger and rage that used to surface when he was a teenager. 

"What are you doing in a muggle shop?" Harry asked instead.

Draco knew he didn't have to answer. He doesn't owe Potter explanations, even if the Savior saved Draco's life. 

"What's 'muggle,' papa?" Scorpius eyed Draco and Potter, interested.

"Er - why doesn't your son know about Muggles?"

"As ever, no sense of subtle, cannot mind your own business, and still lack observational skills." Draco rolled his eyes before pushing his cart towards the milk aisle. 

It was one of the rare moments in which Potter seemed to read Draco's mind. He took in Draco's Muggle clothes, possibly surprised at the stain on Draco's jeans, white sleeves, and the rumpled ends of his button down. Really, Potter shouldn't be surprised at the state of his clothes with a newly turned (three months and four days to be exact) five year-year-old. 

"What's a muggle?" This time, Scorpius insisted on being answered. His forehead wrinkled, and he stuck out his bottom lip. 

He recalls when his son was two years old and demanded Draco put down his Critical Potions Quarterly magazine to pay attention to the train tracks he recently destroyed (which Draco took hours setting up with Iso). When Draco brushed him off with a nod and promise of "just a few minutes," Scorpius screamed, cried, and refused to acknowledge his two mothers attempting to comfort him until Draco picked him up, held him tightly, and apologized. He earned a smack on the forehead from both Scorpius' mothers that day. 

"It's a human without magic." Draco believed in telling his son the truth about the world. He's only omitting and simplifying today.

"Magic doesn't exist." Scorpius' eye brows tried to kiss each other. 

"Can't wait until you're eleven and you go to Hogwarts." Draco snorted affectionately. "If you want to go, that is." 

He wasn't pushing for Scorpius to go to Hogwarts because of the tainted Malfoy name. Despite the Minister's assurance for unity, it was still difficult to return. It didn't feel like home. Besides, he's made a life without being actively part of the Wizarding World. He brewed potions independently and sold it to an up-end boutique in Diagon Alley and the other European Wizarding Districts. Draco, Astoria, and Iso all agreed that they'd tell Scorpius of magic and let him decide if he wanted to pursue that world. 

Draco knew it wouldn't be easy for him though. 

"What's Hogwarts?" 

Draco sighed and turned towards Potter. "Honestly, Potter, are you trying to make parenting unbearable for me?"

"I've been here for less than ten minutes."

"And yet you manage to muck it up for me." Draco turned to Scorpius and schooled a serious expression on his face. "I will tell you all about Muggles and Hogwarts when we get home."

"Ok, but what's that got to do with magic?"

"Everything," Harry chippered. Chippered. 

"Is it a place where they do magical acts?" Scorpius looked amused. He approached Potter and stood in front of him, a grin on his face. Draco looked at both of them apprehensively. He did not like Potter and his son interacting one bit.

"I suppose you could say that. It's a place where you learn magic."

"Ah, so you learn to be a magician!" 

"What would you call a practitioner of magic?" Potter smiled conspiratorial, whispering in hushed tones. 

"A fraud?" Scorpius looked at Potter with distain now. Poor git. Something akin to pride tugged at Draco's chest at the obvious sneer at his son's face. Potter was obtuse. 

"Why would they be frauds?" Harry inquired, amused. He kneeled on the dirty linoleum floors, meeting Scorpius' gaze. 

"Magic doesn't exist." Draco could swear that his son mastered Iso's eye-roll and his own elitist Wiltshire accent. "Science debunks claims to the supernatural." 

Pottered looked up to meet Draco's gaze. "What are you teaching your son?" 

"Take it up with BBC. Ever since we saw an episode on marine life and dinosaurs, he's been interested in the scientific method. I support his enthusiasm for knowledge."

"Very Ravenclaw of you." Potter smiled. What's with all the smiling? "Well, Scorpius, it was nice meeting you." 

"Can you buy me some chocolates?"

"Scorpius! That's quite forward of you." Draco scolded. 

"Well, Mr. Potter is my new friend and it's only fair that he does something nice for me."

"How so?" Draco smirked at his son's attempt at puppy-dog eyes. 

"I'm missing the episode on volcanic eruptions to speak to him."

Potter laughed. "Well, it's only fair." Potter pointed at the lane on their left. "Go which one you like."

Draco was attempted to tell his son to get the most expensive one, but he's learned over time that because something is expensive it doesn't equate quality or goodness. He'll let his son make decisions for himself. 

"You can have a piece of that after dinner. And just one." Draco called out, watching his son flail excitedly at the variety of brands and options to choose from. He felt Potter beside him, but Draco said nothing, keeping his gaze on his Scorpius.

He wasn't ignoring Potter. It wasn't like he didn't want to look into Potter's eyes. He was keeping his eye on Scorpius for safety measures.

"Did you just move to the neighborhood?" 

Draco hummed. "A few months ago."

"We've never bumped into each other until today." 

Draco said nothing. Really, what can he say to that? "I didn't expect to see you either. This isn't the only shop in the neighborhood too, you know." 

"I didn't know you had a son." He could feel Potter's gaze on him as if it has been nearly a decade. He was transported back to Hogwarts, feeling those eyes on him. "I don't hear much about you from the wizarding world, either."

"I like to keep a quiet, peaceful life. Too much excitement in my early years." At that, Draco smiled to himself. There's still excitement now, only it's in the form of a tiny wizard. 

"Cheers to that. But seriously, Malfoy. The Muggle world?"

"What of it?"

Potter shrugged, eyeing his casual jeans. It couldn't be a come-on, even if Potter looked his fill. "Just unexpected I suppose."

"I'm still part of the wizarding world. I make specialized potions that are sold at Madam Chen's store."

"Well, it's not a surprised that I'm unaware. Of course, you'd sell at somewhere so posh." 

"As I said, specialized." 

"But I am surprised that you managed to keep the news of your son secret for so long."

Draco eyed Potter. "He's not a secret." 

Potter turned to him and said nothing. Draco refused to squirm and get riled up under Potter's scrutiny. For Merlin's sake, they were almost thirty years old and yet standing in a Muggle grocery shop feeling Potter breathe up his neck was stimulating memories from his youth. 

"Brilliant kid. He'd get along with Rose." 

"Rose?"

"Ron and Hermione's daughter."

"Ah, well I don't see Scorpius crossing paths with them anytime soon." Draco admitted. Scorpius is such a scientist that Draco doubts he'd willingly choose Hogwarts over Eton.

"Perhaps, at Hogwarts then. Why haven't you told Scorpius about the wizarding world yet?"

Draco wanted to retort that means dredging up the past, taking to boxes he buried in the deepest attics of his mind, and prying them open. "He's still young. There's time."

Potter shrugged and nodded in agreement, as if to say, 'I suppose you're right.' But instead Potter, unpredictable as ever, asked, "Do you think he's missing out?" 

Of course, Scorpius was missing out the magical gardens of the Manor's estate, shopping at Honeydukes, and seeing the halls of Draco's favorite apothecary in Diagon Alley but he agreed to raise Scorpius as a Muggle with Iso and Astoria because it afforded them comfortability, ease - it meant not dealing with his father's sins. 

But it doesn't mean his son can't know about the magical world or let alone visit. Scorpius will enjoy his Muggle films, Muggle cakes, and help Draco with chorus the Muggle way. Draco believed in the importance of versatility, so his son may have choices in the future. It will up to Scorpius afterall, if he wants to make a life in the wizarding world after Hogwarts.

"Possibly. But I like to think we live a fantastic life in the Muggle world too."

"I bet you do." He sounded smug. Draco wanted to throttle him. 

"Potter." Draco warned. He didn't want to get into a row with Potter or defend the choices he's made for Scorpius. 

"You're happy." Potter stated without room for arguments. Draco didn't think about denying it. He ached with longing for Iso and Astoria, but it was getting easier to raise Scorpius without their guidance. He was happy with waking up early in the mornings and making a fry-up before getting Scorpius ready for school. 

"I am." Draco watched his son pick up a bar of Yorkie and replace it with a Kinder bar. He smiled at the thought of future Scorpius first stepping into Honeydukes and getting his first bite of a Chocolate Frog. 

Knowing Scorpius, he'd probably have the palate for something absurd, like Pink Coconut Ice and Mr. Spindle's Lick 'O' Rish Spiders. Suddenly, excitement for his son filled Draco. He imagined how Scorpius would react when he received his first Chocolate Frog or the magical cakes in Paris. Wanting to share this thought without Astoria or Iso, but knowing he was unable to, Draco turned to Potter and said as such. 

"I bet he'd look at the leaping frog disdainfully. He's quite an academic. Iso was a biologist and Astoria practiced Arithmancy for fun. How ridiculous would it be if the card he gets is you? There'd be a lot of questions." 

"I bet he'd enjoy it though. Er, the taste of the chocolate frogs that is." Harry reddened at scratched his untamable hair. After all these years, Potter's hair was just as it was Hogwarts, though a bit longer. A mix of waves and curls. His skin, a hue between toffee and fudge, has aged. There were lines in his forehead and near his mouth. While his glasses - the same as from Hogwarts because Potter is a sentimental git - covered most of the wrinkles that occupied the ends of his eye, it spoke of long nights and difficult days. 

He didn't hate Potter anymore. Draco hasn't in a long time. Teasing him, bickering him, sneering at him was familiar. Draco needed familiarity with all the changes in his life lately. 

"He'd try to use Muggle scientific theory to debunk magic and explain how an inanimate object can move." 

"I suppose he's a stubborn git like his father, so he'll find a way to bridge Magical and Muggle theory." It wasn't an insult. Potter wore a small smile. 

Draco laughed. Out of the four of them, Iso was the most stubborn. She'd find a way to draw from Magical theory to explain Muggle phenomenon. It didn't work for the most part. As an orthodox scientist, she was confounded by magic. Yet, she married a witch. It was all very odd. 

But love loves who loves must. 

"More like his Mum and Mama." Draco offered. 

"Oh, you remarried?" Potter again looked around the shop's aisle as if waiting for someone to appear. 

"I was never married." 

"Oh." 

And because Draco didn't have to explain himself to Potter of all people, he said nothing. Let Potter think what Potter wants. That never stopped him from thinking whatever he wanted about Draco. 

Scorpius returned and offered his chosen chocolate bar to Potter. It was the first one he picked up: a Wispa.

They walked silently towards the cashiers. Scorpius casted curious glance which Potter met with an amused smile. Draco ignored Potter and pushed his cart of groceries with Scorpius in tow. 

"Thanks for the chocolate, Mr. Potter."

Draco casted a stealthy feather-light charm on his bags so he could carry them the seven blocks home without his arms aching. He always smiled when Scorpius exclaimed about how strong he was. 

Of course, Potter him adjusting the wand on his sleeve and gave an amused smile. 

"Not a problem. Next time, I'll bring you a Chocolate Frog." Another rueful smile from Potter. It was one Draco recognized: the feeling of wanting to ruffle his son's hair or hold him tight. "If your father has explained what Muggles are by then, of course."

"Next time?" Draco arched the best questioning and intimating eyebrow. 

Potter shrugged. "It's a small neighborhood." 

Draco itched to argue and tell Potter that no, actually, the neighborhood is quite large and they're in London for Merlin's sake. But he held his tongue. "Goodbye, Potter." 

Another smile from the Boy Who Lived and a wave. Scorpius jumped and waved back. 

*

It was a wet Thursday afternoon the next time Draco and Scorpius saw Potter.

They were on their weekly Father-and-Son park expedition. Last week Scorpius was interested in bird watching, so they sat for hours comparing the birds in the vicinity with their bird watching guide. The blue hummingbird was Scorpius' favorite. Draco found the creatures irritating, always flying about. 

This week, Scorpius was interested in collecting soil samples and using his make-shift science lab at home to compare the purities and with distance from the lake. If Draco and Iso both had labs and if Astoria had her bloody office, Scorpius also gets a lab. And because Draco is not a man who does anything in halves, his son had scientific Muggle supplies that were meant for students in university. 

It was always pleasing for Draco to watch the complete focus of his son when conducting studies. Astoria used to call them replicas of each other in the lab. 

Of course, thinking about labs and potions brought Draco's thoughts back to Potter. Potter was inevitable. No matter how many detours Draco tried to make, no matter how many times he tried to compartmentalize Potter into a small box in his mind, the fool always broke out and wrecked chaos inside Draco's orderly life. 

He explained Hogwarts, Muggles, the Statue of Secrecy and the Wizarding World to Scorpius once they returned from their shopping trip a few weeks ago. His son, bless him, scoffed and wore a familiar sneer that made Draco's mouth tug into a large grin. It was eerily for Draco to be the receiver of the Malfoy scowl. "Magic doesn't exist."

When Draco pulled out his wand and levitated a toy car, Scorpius wide-eyed and fascinated, demanded he do it again and again and again. For the two hours of that evening, Scorpius pulled out a notebook and a pencil and dutifully noted the spells Draco used. He spelled them wrong, but Draco valued his son's effort. 

While Scorpius was excited over the prospect of magic, he was interested in observing how Muggle scientific theory could explain magic. He also asked his wizards and witches were humans, how they were different from Muggles, and if Muggles knew about wizards amongst other things.

When asked to not tell his school mates or anyone else who wasn't identified as a wizard or a witch my Draco about their heritage, Scorpius laughed then added solemnly, "I'd be the joke of the class if I said that!" 

Despite these informal lessons, they've yet to take a trip to Diagon Alley as Scorpius insisted on first learning the foundations about the wizarding world rather than running out there with his "bum sticking out." 

Very Ravenclaw and very much like his Mum and Mama. 

So here they were, on a wet Thursday afternoon, feet protected by wellies, draped in a hat and coat as it continued to drizzle. 

He was attempted to cast a water-repellent charm on both of them, but they've always enjoyed the rain. Sod his hair, it was only slightly damp anyways. 

Draco watched his son swat by the lake and bottle the wet soil. He then realized that he no longer felt the rain drizzle down the back of his neck. Then, he noticed the shadow on his shoes.

Draco turned up and eyed the umbrella that sheltered him. He didn't have to turn around to confirm his suspicion. "What brings you to the park?"

"Just on my way home and decided on a stroll instead." 

"Couldn't you just Apparate home?" 

"Yes. But I like the rain."

Draco felt himself smile. He looked at Potter. He wasn't in his Auror robes (don't ask how Draco knows Potter is an Auror after all these years), but jeans and a wool coat.

He caught himself before he commented about how Potter would fit right in because both Draco and Scorpius liked the rain. Draco hummed instead. 

"Never thought I'd see you in wellies." Potter smiled. Again. What's with these small, shy smiles? They've not seen each other for years and here was Potter squeeze himself back into Draco's life. 

Draco retaliated by kicking some mud near Potter's trainers. It almost caught. He pointed to his shoes instead. "Quite comfortable and perfect for rainy days."

"What's he doing?" Potter nodded towards Scorpius. 

"Collecting soil samples. Part of his science experiment this week. He's very meticulous, keeping journals of his progress and explaining them to me once the project is complete."

"Like a science project show-and-tell?"

"Exactly. Though, I'm the only audience." It came out mournfully, almost accusingly. Draco bit the inside of his cheeks, feeling frustrated at his reveal. He wasn't hinting at Potter to come and see his son's brilliance. But he missed Astoria and Iso with deep longing. It clawed at his chest. 

Potter called out to Scorpius instead who ran towards them with several bottles of soil at hand. "I just finished. I'll need to get these samples home now, Papa." 

"Think you can spare a few minutes for some ice-cream?" Potter offered the bag at hand. There were three store-bought cones.

Why would Potter buy three ice creams specifically? Did he think he'd see Draco and Scorpius? Or was it just random, so he'd have a few extra when he had a craving? Was it because Granger and Weasley were coming over? 

Draco pushed the thoughts aside and reached into the bag. He gave one to Scorpius. But he shook his head, opting to pick his own. Draco shrugged and unwrapped the cone. 

Potter grinned. "So, what have you learned about Muggles?" 

*  
"We've got to stop meeting, Potter."

"Why's that?"

"Because I cannot bear to see your face."

"But you've gone quite long without it."

"Exactly. You are the reason I've unsubscribed from the Prophet. Now I only get my wizarding news from Pansy. She always filters it through the dramatics. Much more efficient that any writing at that blasted rag they call a newspaper."

"Oh yes, the Prophet is the primary wizarding news outlet." Scorpius chimed in, looking at both Potter and his father for approval.

"Correct. And what else?"

"You have to filter through the rubbish to get some news out of it."

Draco smiled and ruffled Scorpius' blond head affectionately. Its color was close to Draco's, but it curled like Astoria's. 

"I know what you mean," He looked at Draco meaningfully, a laugh on his lips. "What are film are you planning to see?" 

"Star Wars!" Scorpius pointed at the poster near the ticketing booth.

"Just saw it. I'd definitely watch it again." 

"Would you like to see it with us, Mr. Potter?" Draco mentally cursed himself for instilling such graceful pureblood manners to his son. If Iso was here, she'd snort and say that it's just common decency to invite someone out of politeness. Astoria would snort too but say sod decency and politeness. 

"He just watched it, Scorpius." Draco tried to reason instead.

"Well, he did say he'd watch it again."

"Not sure if he'd like to rewatch it just yet."

"I'll speak for myself, Malfoy." Potter smiled at Scorpius before proceeding to the booth. "Three tickets for the next showing of Star Wars, please."

As they made their way into the cinema, Draco tried to coax Potter into taking his Muggles notes, but the stubborn git refused. "You'll just owe me one. I know Malfoys pay their debts."

Draco rolled his eyes. There's too many things he could say. Too many things he should say about debts and Malfoys. But he just takes his seat and shoves the popcorn the speccy git insisted on pay for to the speccy git himself. 

"Malfoy-Chandra-Greengrass' pay their debts with hugs." Draco replied instead, turning to fuss over Scorpius. 

Before Potter could ask, the screen turned black and stated, "War! The Republic is crumbling…" 

*  
The following week, the father and son duo watched Potter running down the street. They were returning from another trip from the shops after Draco picked up Scorpius from his school. 

Potter looked exasperated. He smiled briefly when he caught sight of Draco and Scorpius. Draco did not return the smile.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Scorpius waved.

"Hello, you two. I'm running late to a meeting."

Draco raised an eye brow; no doubt Potter was headed towards an apparition point. Couldn't he just Floo home? Sometimes he thinks Potter has fallen back to school boy habits and resumed stalking Draco in earnest.

"Don't let us hold you." Draco drawled and opened his arms full of grocery bags, indicating Potter should proceed. 

"I have the results of my soil samples." 

"I'm sorry I don't have time to hear it right now, Scorpius." In fairness, Potter did look apologetic. Draco let Potter's rejection of slide. 

Knowing his son likes an audience, Draco coughed and regained his composure before he could change his mind. "You may come over at a convenient time to hear Scorpius' findings."

Potter beamed like Draco just offered him the last treacle tart at the Leaky. No, Potter wouldn't beam for damn treacle tart. He had a large vault at Gringotts and still insisted on putting on hideous trainers that have seen better days. Potter beamed at the invitation. Simple as that.

"I'll bring your chocolate frog then." Then, Potter was off. Draco watched his figure get smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew.

"I like Mr. Potter," Scorpius reflected easily as they entered their home. 

"He's alright." Draco admitted. "Kind of a twat, don't you think?"

"We can teach him."

Draco laughed, teaching Potter was a disaster, even the best mind and most talented professor Draco had at Hogwarts couldn't get Potter to brew a simple Pepper-Up potion. 

*  
He fussed over want to say to Potter but settled to inviting Potter at a convenient time. Draco grudgingly purchased an owl. He didn't know Potter's address despite the git's claims of "living in the neighborhood," so Draco couldn't mail a letter. 

Instead, he wrote his address and phone number with his favorite pen and "posh" (Astoria's words, not Draco's) stationary before sending the owl off. 

Indeed, it is very much like Potter to show up unannounced on a Saturday morning. 

"I'm inviting myself over for a fry-up." Potter had one had in his pocket as he nodded at the bag of groceries on his arms.

"Couldn't you have sent an owl? You're shameless, Potter."

"What's there to be ashamed about for offering to cook the Malfoys breakfast?" Potter shrugged and eyed Draco's loose joggers. 

Draco blushed and pulled his Muggle bath robes tighter to hide his shirtless torso. 

"It's actually Malfoy-Chandra-Greengrass, Mr. Potter." Scorpius smiled easily, stretching his small body before yawning.

"That's quite a mouthful. What's the story?" Potter didn't wait for an invitation. He moved past Draco and ruffled Scorpius' curls. 

"Please make yourself at home, Potter." Draco gritted, but then laughed. His pureblood manners would make his mother proud. It was just as amusing to see Potter search for a pan in their small kitchen with his son. 

"Care to share the joke?" Potter cracked and egg, then started the bacon. 

"Just amusing to see you like you belong here." 

"Maybe I do." Potter flashed a smile. He's best known for disarming his opponent. Draco just realized that they - the rest of the wizarding world - didn't mean that Potter could disarm people with a smile. 

Draco felt disgusted to be in the same mindset as the rest of the witches and wizards swooning over Potter. 

"Malfoy-Chandra-Greengrass-Potter would be too long if Potter joined our family, Papa." 

"Quite right." Draco joined Potter in the kitchen to prepare two cups of coffee. 

They moved in the kitchen like Potter belonged there. And maybe he did. 

Potter found the plates and tasked Scorpius with setting the table before he reached over Draco for a cup. 

"I'm a tea man, but I suppose I don't mind." Potter shrugged. "This is bloody strong."

"Wait until you have kids, Potter. You'll know why we drink it black." 

"Maybe one day." He looked at Draco intently before sitting beside Scorpius. 

They ate breakfast, listening to Scorpius' new project. He squealed, "I need to get my poster ready. I already showed Papa, but he hasn't seen the entire presentation yet." 

"Shower first, Scorpius." Draco called out as his son ran up the stairs.

The shower started. 

With Scorpius gone as their buffer, Draco didn't know what to say to Potter. 

Draco stood and brought the dishes to the sink. "You invited yourself, you do the dishes." Draco threw a rag towards Potter before getting their coffee mugs from the table. 

"I cooked!" Potter retorted but started on the dishes anyway. 

They stood in comfortable silence, Potter washing and Draco drying. 

"So, what's with the long last name?"

"Why are you interested?" 

Potter turned off the facet and turned towards Draco. "I want to know you." 

"Obviously, but why?" Draco turned his back, refusing to look into Potter's eyes. 

"I didn't know you at Hogwarts. Not really."

"We're different people now." 

"And in so many ways, still the same." Potter touched his shoulder, urging Draco to turn around. 

Draco glanced at Potter's hand on his shoulder before returning to the dining table. He needed the reassurance that there was some distance between him and Potter. 

Potter took the seat across, relaxed like he's been over at Draco's many times over. 

The large wide windows that framed the sink and counters spilled light in the room. Draco knew that Iso and Astoria would fall in love with the house. It was smaller than their own. 

"Astoria Greengrass and Iso Chandra were Scorpius' mothers." 

"Were you in an open relationship?" Potter balked, eyes wide.

"Really, Potter? You've no sense of shame or decency asking questions like that out right. What about you and the female Weasley? Don't you have kids of your own?"

"Ginny and I haven't been together since Hogwarts. She's been with Luna Lovegood for years now." 

Since Potter was offering, Draco thought it was only fair to do the same. "As I was saying, Potter, Astoria, Iso, and I raised Scorpius. Astoria and I were both expected to produce an heir, but she was already with Iso. They both wanted kids, so I supplied what's needed to make a child."

"You didn't marry?" 

Despite the eleven years that's gone between them, Potter still looks as earnest as he did when they were at Hogwarts. He clung into every word and put his trust easily for the taking. 

Draco shook his head. "Astoria doesn't believe in adage institutions and Iso was about advancing the future. They both taught that marriage was primitive."

"I thought your parents would make you marry."

"Well, you thought wrong Potter. After - after the war, they didn't want to preserve their beliefs on tradition. Mother still expected an heir though."

"They're okay with you living as a Muggle?" 

"Still a wizard, Potter." Draco flicked his wand to bring a photograph of his family. He passed it to Potter. 

There was Iso, dark skin, short-hair, and beautiful, next to Astoria who wore a shit-eating grin as Scorpius pulled Draco's hair. 

"Where are they?" Potter eyed the small living room and kitchen. He chose the house specifically because it was small. Their old home in Muggle London was too large for two. 

"They've passed. Car accident about a year ago." 

Potter hummed. "That's how my aunt and uncle said my parents died, you know." 

Draco didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. The silence was filled with the chirping birds and the sound of the garbage trunk from a block over. Scorpius rattled about in his room, no doubt preparing his poster board. 

"Iso was a university professor in London. Astoria and I both worked at home, crunching numbers and making potions."

"Yeah, Hermione told me you've advanced the field."

"My family is very inspiring." Draco smiled. "Though, Astoria always joked about me being the third wheel. She and Iso were the actual couple, but they included me in raising Scorpius. Astoria was the one who introduced me to the Muggle world after the war." 

"She's a sister of a witch from our year, right?" 

Draco nodded. "Yes, but she didn't retain her family's pureblood values. Once she finished at Hogwarts, she enrolled in a Muggle university and met Iso." 

"And you've been living in the Muggle world for the past twelve years?" 

"For the most part. I didn't want my family's reputation in the war to taint Scorpius' upbringing." 

"He's brilliant. Perhaps, even more creative than Rose."

"I have a feeling you shouldn't say that if you want to keep the Granger-Weasely's appeased."

Scorpius reappeared, carrying his poster board. Draco helped him tape photographs of the soil samples they printed at the local shop. 

Draco fought down the urge to assist his son step up the board, knowing he had to let Scorpius do things on his own. He felt a tug to his chest when he the excited grin Scorpius rewarded Potter.

"Mr. Potter, are you ready to learn about the influence of local animals on the London soil?" 

*

It turned out Potter forgot the chocolate frogs so he offered Scorpius and Draco to come over his flat for dinner the following week. Potter's flat was sparsely decorated and had no obvious signs of being lived in other than the unwashed mugs on the counter. It was a small, homey dwelling, perfect for someone who never spent time home.

Dinner led to discussions of an open house at Scorpius school and Potter looked so interested and longingly at his child that Draco invited Potter to come along. Draco was just being kind after all. The open house turned into dinner and Draco's again.

A walk around the neighborhood and Potter appears nonchalantly and is invited to join them. A sign for a special at a bakery leads Potter sitting in a booth with them. In between these trips were Potter's own invitations to find soil samples from another park or the shop. Potter began joining them for their scheduled shopping trips after he 'coincidentally' ran into them two Tuesdays in a row. 

There was a discussion towards Scorpius interest in snow geese. There was another long trip to the lake, so Scorpius can watch his snow geese. After that was lunch at a local bistro and some ice-cream. Draco found himself easily giving in to his son's invitations to Potter which was not a surprise. Even his growing affection towards Potter was not a surprise. Admittedly, it's been there for a long time and coming to terms with his easy feelings for Potter wasn't an alternating revelation. 

However, he expected his tentative friendship with Potter to be difficult, filled with the angst of his youth. He expected they'd have conversations of the war and the men they became, so they did. They both had moments of defensiveness and vulnerability, sharing nightmares of the war and discussing the very little changes in the wizarding world despite the war. 

At first, Draco thought his feelings of Potter were a result of a simmer from their youthful past. Nothing with Potter was ever casual. They were friends. It warmed him and pulled at his chest until his breathing was uneven. Scorpius was smitten with Potter. 

Draco was under the shade, a picnic basket beside him. Potter charmed the blanket warm and what an experience it was to be engulfed in Potter's magic. He watched his son sit beside Potter by the docks. They were feeding the snow geese left over sandwich crusts from their lunch. Draco suspected they were laughing, sharing a joke that was sure to become private between them. He was only a bit jealous at their insiders. But his heart soared at Scorpius' closeness with Potter. 

After Astoria and Iso passed, Scorpius withdrew from forming relationships with other adults in his lives. Surely, he was happy at school. Striking and always leaving his classmates in awe with the scientific facts he spews out. However, when it came to forming relations with parental figures, he didn't care much. Pansy and Millie fawned over him, giving him outdated Muggle books from Flourish and Blotts, while Blaise and Greg gave him biscuits when they thought Draco wasn't looking. 

But the attachment towards Potter was new. Of course, Potter would be an exception. 

He watched as they returned hand-in-hand before Scorpius demanded to be carried - an act he hasn't ordered for over a year now. Draco carried Scorpius in his arms every now and then, but more often than not, his son liked to leap, walk, and run on his own, enjoying the freedom to do so. He wondered when the desire to be in Potter's company began. 

There it is again, the little tug followed by warmth in his chest that spread all the way to his toes. He felt his face shift, a pull the left side of his lips until it turned into a full smile. 

It wasn't directed at Potter per say. But his general vicinity. It was towards the imagery of his son, pointing at the birds that flew ahead and naming them for Potter. The idiot probably had no idea what Scorpius was saying but went along with it. 

He denied it as soon as the thought flashed in his fuzzy, euphoric brain. Potter and Scorpius' skin tone was almost the same. Even from a far, Draco appreciate two pairs of green eyes holding his gaze. Potter's eyes were framed by his old frames but the light from his eyes refused to be cage. Scorpius was a flash of green, curious eyes continuously moving to devour the world in front of him. They looked like father-and-son. The only physical attribute Scorpius has demonstrated inheriting from Draco was his fair silver-blonde hair, though that may have been a stretch as his son's curled like Astoria's. 

If Draco stood beside them as they continued their walk, he wondered if a passing stranger would see them as a family. Potter - Harry - was practical spending most of his free time with them. 

Four days without Potter resulted in an overwrought and anxious Scorpius. He wanted to see his friend. Draco shared the sentiment. 

As usual, Potter weaseled his way back into Draco's life, his thoughts. Infiltrating, demanding Draco to not restructure his life, but make space for Harry to entered. 

Draco let him and practically put out a 'welcome' mat in the front door of his life. There were no longer fences to be mend, but the pathway inside was an open garden. Once Harry was inside, he made tea. 

It was easy, too easy. Maddening. Draco was just waiting for something to muck it up. 

And that's exactly what Potter did when he looked at Draco after his son studiously stated, "Snow geese mate for life." 

"Just like mute swans," Draco replied and watched the corner of Potter's lips tilt to a smile. 

"Did you know Hippogriffs also mate for life?" Potter reached for his hand, intertwining his fingers with Draco's own.

Draco didn't' know what it meant, because this was Malfoy and Potter. He stayed silent, reveling in the feel of fingers brushing his knuckles.

*

"Draco?"

Draco shushed Harry. He continued staring at the plaster on the ceiling of his new home, despite that he and Scorpius moved almost a year ago. It's yet to feel like home. 

His old place with Iso and Astoria was large by London standards. Each adult had their own laboratory and they even installed an observatory in the attic. They all had hopes of training Scorpius on Muggle and Wizarding science. 

Draco thinks he'll paint the walls an ugly yellow color, much like the one Astoria picked out for their kitchen long ago. 

"I'm still trying to decide if you have bad timing or if you're here to save me."

"I firecalled you about ten times you know, and that's just today." Harry tried to call the past three days, but no avail. So instead of dialing the Malfoys another time, he just picked the locks to their door. Harry watched Draco's body draped on the floor. There were two bowls of pudding beside him and several toy cars and dolls of various sizes haphazardly forming a distorted circle around him. "And I dialed your phone." 

Draco didn't mention the breaking and entering. He was too exhausted. "I silenced all the calls."

"Why?"

"I need the quiet after the past few days." Scorpius pointed at his son's small figure fortressed by several pillows on the couch.

Harry stepped over him to sneak a peek at Scorpius and to run a hand down his curls. "Is this Scorpius?"

"Obviously." 

"Why does he look younger?" Harry sat beside Draco's lying figure on the floor. He laughed at the pudding stains on Draco's shirt and pajama bottoms. It looked like he hadn't bothered changing since last night because he didn't. 

"Potions mishap. Pansy called for the latest wizarding gossip. A predictable day on who is shagging who in the Ministry and pureblood social circles. I was in my lab testing a potion for age regression as a request from Madam Chen. Really, it would save a lot of trouble if people saved bits of themselves and Polyjuiced a younger version of themselves. But no, apparently it will take too long to do so people want a general and panacea for their natural aging. Can't have that.

Draco sighed dramatically and covered his eyes with an arm, mumbling the rest of his story. "Scorpius ran to my lab because Pansy goaded him into calling me as quickly as humanly possible for science. He ran into some ingredients on the floor and collided on my work table. The potions fell on him."

"Is it safe?" Draco smiled at Harry's first question.

"If it was dangerous, I'd be in St. Mungo's." 

"Is there a cure to reverse the effects or do we wait it out?"

"It's supposed to last for approximately a week but I'm working on a reverse-potion when a two-year old Scorpius isn't demanding my undivided attention." Draco sat up and looked at Harry seriously. He knew there were bags under his eyes. When he put Scorpius to sleep, he worked on the reverse-potion at night. "Well, Potter, you mentioned a while ago how lovely it would have been to see Scorpius as a toddler. Welcome to the tumultuous two's."

"I thought the phrase was terrible three's."

"My is an exception. An explorer, a being that cannot be tamed."

"I'll wait and see then."

Draco shook his head taking that Potter was staying. "I miss him like this actually. It was never boring for us. It's at this age that they are discontent with stillness. Always running about, yelling for me."

"I'm glad I get to experience this." If there was a with you Harry didn't say it. "Do you want Hermione to help?"

Draco paused to think about it. Granger's assistance would be helpful in case his future potions turned out shit. "I don't want to experiment on my son, but I suppose she can be of service in case a mishap happens for future consumers." 

"She's excited to meet you after all this time, you know. Ron too."

Draco snorted, "You've been talking about me, have you Potter?"

Harry shrugged, not denying it.

"Well, I am a fantastic father." He aimed for the arrogant Slytherin mask he hasn't used since his Hogwarts days. 

"Yes, you are." If Harry reached for him to squeeze his shoulder, Draco definitely did not shut his eyes. "Shall I owl Hermione to come here tomorrow?" 

Why tomorrow, Draco wanted to ask? Why not today, right now? Did Harry want to spend time with Draco and his two-year old for at least a day?

"I am taking Scorpius to see Mother tomorrow. She'd be pleased to see him like this again."

"How is she?"

"Well, spending most of her time writing and tending a garden which Scorpius will evidently pick and run through tomorrow." 

"Is she still at the Manor?"

"We've left the Manor a long time ago."

Potter paused, as if trying to phrase his next words with common decency. Potter didn't understand pureblood decency of avoidance, though. "I never expected it, I always thought Malfoys were bounded to tradition."

"Many things have changed since then. Mother is all but bugger all to tradition after the mania it brought us. Surely, she still believes what she believes, but her practices and the way she chooses to live her life have been altered. She lives in Cardiff."

He doesn't divulge how his mother loves the sea and his own suspicion that she wishes it washes everything away, including their history with the war and the trails that followed. 

"I've never been to Cardiff." Potter shifted closer, lying beside Draco, using his arm as a pillow. Draco let him, seeing no harm done. He ignored the warmth blooming in his chest and the thought that perhaps home is about the people that filled the house.

"The sea makes many promises. You'll want to return again soon after." Draco eyed Scorpius on the sofa, his lips tugging into a smile as he saw his son arms thrown wildly above his head. 

"I'd like to experience that. Perhaps, tomorrow?"

Draco learned slowly that Potter would ask questions that invited himself into whatever Draco and Scorpius planned to do. Like he wanted to be part of their lives. Potter was so earnest and shameless that he'd show up for Sunday breakfast and pick Draco's lock just because he hadn't heard from them in days. 

It wasn't normal to see your boyhood nemesis (crush, his mind supplied) and non-friend almost every day, right? If Potter wanted to come, who was Draco to stop him?

Draco aimed for boredom, "You just want to fall under my mother's good graces."

"And Scorpius' of course." 

"Clearly. Just screw me, right?" 

Potter chuckled, before humming and moving towards Draco. "If that's what you want." 

Draco groaned when the doorbell rang, not that he was excepting Potter to close the gap between them. He just didn't want to get up. 

The continuous bell ringing stopped, but it was followed by loud banging on the door. "Open the fuck up, Draco!" 

Scorpius stirred and began crying. Draco wished his mother's patience. In fairness, the last few years raising Scorpius and living with Astoria and Iso did wonders to his usual grumpy and no-nonsense attitude. He's been taking care of a toddler for the past three days all on his own. 

"Pansy." Draco sighed and reached for a crying Scorpius.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" His son repeated. Scorpius didn't like being woken up from sleep and it was always hell for a few hours when his sleep was interrupted. 

He was going to eviscerate Pansy on the spot. Draco turned to a reluctant looking Potter. 

"Er, do you want me to get the door or do you want to pass him to me while you get the door?" 

Draco hummed. The potion had no effect on mental capacities, but Scorpius was still developing when the potion dropped on him. Scorpius probably didn't remember Potter. 

Carrying Scorpius, he made his way out the sitting room and into the short hall that led to the entrance. The French double doors with large pane windows revealed the devil - if the devil was sexy as hell and wore eyeliner like it could cut an angel's wings. 

Her eyes softened as they landed on Scorpius. Draco opened the door and kissed her cheek. 

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?" She kissed Scorpius and paused when she saw the figure in the living room. 

"Because you indirectly transformed Scorpius into a two year old."

"Me? What the Merlin's tit are you on?" 

Potter was on his knees, putting away the army of toys before standing to bring the two bowls of pudding to the sink. He smiled at Pansy.

The git smiled at Pansy - the woman who wanted to bring Potter to the Dark Lord so the rest of their house would live. 

"Hello, Parkinson. It's been awhile." He turned the faucet on to wash the dishes that's been in the sink for the past three days. Like he's done it a thousand times - like he's lived in the brick house with the small garden with Draco and Scorpius. 

"Yes. It has." Pansy nodded, a bit flabbergasted that Potter didn't hex her on the spot.

This was Harry. Harry fucking Potter, after all. It seems all is forgiven. 

She glared at Draco, a question in her eyes. Draco knew her well enough to understand that the glare was actually a worried glance. 

"Please, sit, Pansy." Potter waved a hand that wandlessly cleared the pudding stains on the carpet and sofa holster. Potter was irritating suave and helplessly unconscious of how incredible he is. Draco even found it hard to be annoyed at him. 

"You live here too, Potter?" Pansy snorted, then laughed at the absurdity of it all. "You're more of a house-elf, though. Tea would be great. Ta." 

Potter grinned at Draco and shook his head. "Yes, ma'm."

He grinned like he didn't mind that Draco was in the company of Pansy Parkinson, woman who looks at Potter like he's a dying insect on the floor. He smiled and shrugged as if he came over all the time and washed dishes and cleaned after Scorpius. 

Draco didn't realize that Potter came over often enough to know where the teabags were kept (third level inside the walk in pantry). 

"Are you staying for dinner, Parkinson?" Potter opened the fridge. "Not much in the fridge, Malfoy. Shall I pop in the grocery or get some take-out?" 

"Am I staying for dinner?" Pansy repeated with wide eyes, like she's seen a fancy leather bag from a Parisian boutique. She was in awe. Draco waited until her jaw dropped. 

"Well, are you?" Draco challenged. He can see the gears practically turning in Pansy's head. 

"Take out sounds great." Pansy said. 

"Curry, Potter." 

"From the place we like?" Potter grabbed his coat and paused to take in Scorpius bundled in Draco's arms. He smiled. 

Draco nodded and waited until he heard the door shut before turning to Pansy. 

"From the place we like? What the fuck? Please tell me you didn't imperious Potter." 

"I told you we've run into each other a couple times. He lives in the neighborhood." 

"So you've said. A couple run-ins and he practically moved in? Bloody hell, Draco." Pansy threw her hands up. For the life of him, Draco couldn't understand why she was making a big deal. "Are you shagging?"

"He just stopped by to check on Scorpius." 

"And you. You have him washing dishes, cleaning the sitting room, and picking up take-out. From the place you both like. You and Potter are quite domestic." She flicked away a stray hair with sharply manicured fingernails. 

"We're friends and he's taken a liking to Scorpius. I suspect he wants a family." Draco stood up, cradling Scorpius back and forth.

His son was still awake, and the crying has subsided to hiccups. He glared at Pansy for interrupting Scorpius' sleep and then remembered he was running out of milk. 

Honestly, Potter was the one raised by Muggles and he still didn't have a mobile. Draco couldn't send an owl to find Potter at the Indian take-out.

"Well, I suspect he's got one." Pansy reached over and kissed a sleeping Scorpius before flicking Draco's forehead. 

Draco hummed. He didn't deny that he's opened his pretty quiet Muggle-Wizard life to Potter. For a long time, Draco thought family meant loyalty and duty - and perhaps it is all those things and a million ways to demonstrate care, love, and frustration through small gestures. 

Like washing the dishes and picking up take-out. 

"You've changed, I know. But let me remind you that when you see something good, you don't let it get away. That's you, in case you've forgotten." 

For the next hour, Draco tried to pay attention to the latest clothing line Pansy was currently designing her small boutique in Milan. She jokingly promised to bring a tailored robe for Potter, teasing Draco mercilessly. "If you're going to date the man, you'll have to dress him up." 

He always preferred robes because it guaranteed comfortability. He's a fashionable dad after all. Not that he put on more effort for Potter or anything. 

Potter returned an hour later, not bothering to knock. A simple alohomora must have opened the Muggle door to a wardless house. 

He smiled sheepishly and held up three bags on one hand, the take out in the other. "Sorry I took so long. I saw Scorpius was running out of milk, so I pooped into the shops." 

Having set down Scorpius earlier, Draco helped Potter unpack the groceries. "I thought you said milk not the entire shop itself." Draco rolled his eyes but allowed Potter a smile. Trust Potter to observant and thoughtful. Along with the milk were ingredients for an English breakfast and pasta. 

They set about in the kitchen. Potter reached for the plates in the cabinet, allowing Draco to admire his lean form. He resolutely ignored Pansy's snickers. 

Dinner began as a quiet affair. It wasn't tense silence. Just awkward until it wasn't. 

"This is quite domestic." Pansy sat once Potter scooped the rice, butter chicken, and chicken saagwala into separate dishes. She sat beside Draco. "I'm not going to apologize for trying to survive Potter." 

"I didn't ask you to." Potter reached for the naan and offered it to Pansy, like an olive branch. 

"I underestimated you, Scarhead." 

She smiled, he laughed. And that was that. 

*  
As they finished dinner over wine, Scorpius in his toddler form, cried for Draco. "Papa!" 

Draco's set his glass of wine down, pausing to catch Potter's smile. "Time to change the nappies. Could you make him a plate, Potter?" 

Potter was here, why not use him? Draco's not use to handling a toddler on his own, if the past three days indicated anything. When Scorpius was a new born, until almost a year ago, Draco had two other adults to assist him with parenting. 

"That's my cue to leave." Pansy pulled an over-exaggerated face, making her slant eyes crinkle and disappear. She got up and kissed Draco soundly on the cheek before pulling smirk at Potter. 

"See you soon, Potter. I'll see myself out. Take care of my godson." She kissed Scorpius and left. 

Draco sighed and watched Potter wandlessly levitate the dinner plates to the sink. He could easily do the same but have just been used to doing things the Muggle way. He enjoyed physicality of doing things by hand. That, and when he lived with Iso, she was interested in observing Draco use magic like it was a circus act. 

"Potter, could you watch him for a moment? I'm going to fetch more nappies in his room." 

Potter laughed and shook his head. "Funny to hear you say, 'nappies.'" 

"Shut up, Scarhead. You'll know when you hatch your own spawn." 

"I think Scorp is more of a curious little angel." 

"Do not refer to my son as 'Scorp.' That's utterly plebian." Draco shot Potter a mock glare before fetching the nappies and a change of clothes for his son. 

When Draco returned, Scorpius dumped a bucket of Legos (the ones Potter cleaned up earlier) into the wooden floor and laughed at the mess he created. Draco couldn't help but return the laugh when Potter met his eyes with a smile he couldn't contain. 

"Let papa change your nappies and then you can play with Potter." Draco carried Scorpius to the sofa, while Potter laid a blanket under Scorpius. 

"Pota! Pota!" Scorpius raised his legs and allowed Draco to clean him with minimal horseplay. 

"That's right, little one." Potter felt out his hands to Vanish the nappy. "I like how you actually clean his bits rather than just spell 'em clean." 

"Trust me, Potter. I've tried, but Astoria had me by the bits. Plus, it's much more hygienic this way." Draco settled Scorpius back on the floor before and pointed to the dinner table. "Dinner first, then you can play with Potter." 

"Come, Scorp." Potter waved the toddler to the dining table. 

Draco waved his son wobble towards Potter excitedly. Little bastard was won by the smell of butter chicken and the naan Potter put on stasis. He ignored the tug in his chest to see Potter pull a chair and make a plate for Scorpius (who made a mess on his shirt).

It must be the butter chicken. 

When Potter laughed at the mess spread across Scorpius' lips and cheeks and kissed Scorpius' head, like they were father and son, Draco thought: Yes, definitely the butter chicken. 

*  
Of course, there have been other lovers. It's not like he was waiting for Potter to come to him all this time. Yet Potter in his life now felt like it was always meant to be this way, as if it was inevitable and Draco just had to wait a little while, have more scars, learn to use Muggle appliances, and learn to relive and live a life that separated him from being Malfoy to Draco. He's a wizard after all and years of reliance on just his hands and what he could carry was refreshing. He grew up believing that life without magic was unbearable and pitied Muggles for their boring lives. 

And yet.

He's in awe of their ability to mimic magic and for their creativity. 

There's other magic in his life, he realized. Like Harry's hands wrapping on his wrist to pull him close or how their bodies touch as they pass on Scorpius to each other. It starts at the pit of his belly and rises to his chest, like a different sort of magic wrapping him into an embrace. 

Potter stayed the night, feigning tiredness from playing with Scorpius into the night. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. It wasn't a come-on. Potter is as subtle as a fire-breathing dragon. But a look into his eyes, a green that reminded him of their plants at Wiltshire and his mother's bright ferns in Cardiff, Draco could tell that Potter was too exhausted to Apparate. 

There was always the Floo. And yet.

And yet, Potter slept on the couch and didn't mind the toddler's cries in the middle of the night. In fact, he handed Draco a cup of tea after Scorpius was calm enough to sleep. 

It was tempting, really, for Draco cross the immaterial space that separate them from each other. The one that made Potter untouchable because he was the Savior of the Wizarding World, while Draco was the ex-Death Eater who avoids the world he was raised in. 

Except, their hands touched when Potter gave him the cup and asked Draco cheekily to give him a bed time story. 

"You big baby." Draco crossed his legs on the couch, kicking Potter's lumpy transfigured pillows. 

"Am I too old to sleep in your bed?" He grinned at Draco before hiding behind his teacup. The gesture called attention to his eyelashes. They were the longest Draco's seen in a man. It suited Potter and suddenly, Draco had the urge to break Potter's glasses, offended that they hide those brilliant features. Then, just as quickly, Draco shook his head, because then it would call the attention of the rest of the world, and Draco wouldn't be the only one to have access to it. 

"Shut up, Potter." 

They stayed quiet for a moment, letting the fire roar from its small cage. 

Potter moved forward, swinging his feet on the sofa and bringing his knees to his chest, mimicking Draco. The smoke from the wood fire bothered Draco; he's always had sensitive eyes, but he didn't dare get up.

"You're a good father." Potter observed. It didn't come out as grudging. He sounded surprised and a little bit proud. "But you spoil him too much."

"I merely support his curiosity. He's not a spoilt brat."

"No, he's not. I like that you support his interest even if it results him in being a muddy mess or being transformed into his toddler self."

"Thank Merlin that the potion doesn't have an effect on his mental capacities. He still remembers you." 

Potter chuckled. Scorpius entertained them both during dinner, forgoing his spoon and fork and instead eating with his hands. He made a fine mess of his grubby fingers and the sauce from the butter chicken was smeared across his lips and cheeks. Scorpius adorably insisted that both Draco and Potter sit on the dinner table with him. After dinner, ran out and called, "Pota, Pota, Pota" to the sitting room. 

Potter's wide eyes, filled with mirth and joy, was too overwhelming for Draco. Scorpius ran up to Potter and grabbed his fingers when Potter took too long to join him by his heap of toys. 

They played with Scorpius too long and it took Draco declawing Scorpius' fingers from Potter's hands to finally get the toddler into the bath. 

Draco teasingly encouraged Scorpius to Potter a kiss on the cheek when they said goodnight. It was positively charming to see the grin that joined the happy blush on Potter's face. 

"Yes, he does. It's nice to see him at this age, though I do miss our little five-year-old scientist."

He scolded his heart for the its stupid jumping when Potter referred to Scorpius as someone he and Potter share. 

"He'll be back in a few days and just as rowdy. He'd probably want to write up a case on the effects of the potion."

Potter laughed, the sound carrying through Draco's small sitting room. "I'll give him my reflections on his behavior." 

"He'd love that." 

"As I said earlier, I like how you encourage his academic mind." 

"So you said."

"Yeah, um, when I was a kid, I didn't really have a good upbringing." Potter paused, scrunching his nose as if the memory was distasteful. "My Muggle relatives took care of me, feed me, clothed me, but not by much. I had the left overs and hand-me-downs. I look at Scorpius and sometimes I think of myself, as a two-year-old, as a five year old, and wonder how someone like my aunt and uncle can look at a child and mistreat them. They didn't want me." 

"Do you think she didn't want to love what she knew couldn't be hers?" 

"Maybe, I know she loved my mother and she's contacted me the past few years. It doesn't excuse throwing me in the broom closet and starving me."

"It doesn't." Draco paused. Not really sure when he and Potter began sharing their traumas with each other. "What are we doing, Potter?" 

Potter looked pointedly at the tea as if Draco was the village idiot who couldn't see the obvious. 

Draco sighed, he really should just ignore Pansy's concern. It wouldn't do much for him to bring attention to what was unfolding between him and Potter.

"I'll say this once, Potter, so listen carefully. I admit, at first, I was suspicious of your interest with my family, but you've proven to be harmless." He paused. "You're like a leech, I can't get rid of. If you want to be part of Scorpius' life, then you don't get to come in and barge into our home whenever its convenient for you and disappear."

"Did I ever indicate that I'd disappear?" 

Draco ignored the question. "I'm still confused as to why you keep seeking us. If you're lonely and want a family of your own, why don't you go impregnate someone - any witch or wizard will be willing to carry the lovechild of the Savior of Wizarding world." 

Potter shrugged as if Draco asked what he wanted for dinner. But the tightness in his jaw and the small false smile he flashed indicated something else. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I was a little lonely, before I met you and Scorp that day at the store." 

Draco wanted to ask why and if Potter was still 'a little lonely,' but instead he glared, "If you call my son Scorp one more time I'll hex your balls off." 

"My protego is pretty good."

"At least you're not just screaming out spells you don't know. I'm saying this because I'm afraid, Potter. One day you might get over us, the allure of parenting never goes away, not for me at least. But someday, you might have better things to do. I don't want Scorpius to ask for you and for me in a position of telling him you're not coming back." 

Potter reached for him, closing the distance between them and caressing Draco's cheek. He sighed and put both of their tea cups on the coffee table. "Merlin's tit, Malfoy. You're going to make me say it, aren't you? I'm a hippogriff. You're a hippogriff. I'm here, I'm staying, I'm not going anywhere." 

This time, Draco reached for Potter, making their lips touch. 

*  
Later that day, or perhaps, it was dawn, Harry tightened his hold on Draco. 

"Hippogriffs mate for life, you know." Draco murmured, half-asleep on the sofa, his body draped over Potter's. This is what Astoria meant when she thought about Iso. 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are my life source.


End file.
